Southern Lights
by Red not Green
Summary: ON HIATUS - Sent on a journey by his master to find the scene in a worn old photograph, it is unclear what exactly it is that Zoro must achieve to become the kind of man he wants to be. With no money and only a few hints on where he is to go, how exactly will he find the southern lights that will grant his desires? Set in mid 1800's Britain with real and OP locations.
1. Miss Sharley's Spiritual Emporium

A/N. A new story with hopefully shorter more readable chapters. I hope you enjoy it and please do leave comments because they really do help improve my writing.

* * *

Three katana were laid on a small table draped in heavy tapestry depicting a bloody war scene. The small hazy dark room caused by the burning of much incense and a part blocked roaring fire place was making the new traveller woozy. The uncomfortable humidity and constant tinkle of trinkets and gems twisting about in the corner of his eyes were purposely distracting him from the petit woman opposite trying to gain every last coin and sword he had in his possession.

"All three swords and I can grant your wish straight away" the witch continued haggling, her sharp eyes piercing through the black veil covering her head directly into the travellers. "They're not for sale" the traveller repeated once again in a calm deep tone "I would rather earn my wish". "Then what do you want from me traveller, usually people come here for a quick fix" the young woman responded; have failed to get him to respond to her promises of a prosperous future if he parted with enough money. Her long dark hair cascaded around her shoulders tinged blue in the dim lighting as she brought her gem encrusted fingers to rest on the table between them. "I am a witch, a fortune teller, a granter of desires and yet you do not wish for my help in these areas traveller". The woman sat back shadowing her features further that were already difficult to distinguish taking the travellers last three silver coins with her.

"I was told by my master that you would be able to find something" the traveller elaborated slightly. The woman remained in shadow "your master?" she questioned. "Dracule Mihawk, Miss Sharley. He told me that you once guided him when he was a younger man although considering your age; you must have been a child when this happened, you may not remember him". The woman seemed to contemplate this news for a minute or so until she sat forward once more. "I remember Mihawk, a very ambitious man with a very cold countenance" Sharley spoke almost harshly. "So you're his apprentice? No wonder you won't part with your swords" The traveller felt as if he was being mocked as a flicker of amusement traced the witches lips but he remained calm, this woman was his last hope.

After a quiet moment where the traveller felt he was being scrutinised "You have better manors, I must say but you carry the same pride as him" Sharley concluded "your pride will be your biggest weakness throughout life". The traveller made no reaction, what the witch said was probably true but he didn't think you required any kind of psychic ability be able to tell such a thing. The traveller would admit to being a proud man; some would even say stubborn in his beliefs, but considering he was three coins down for this outcome, he wasn't impressed.

"I was informed that you would be able to tell me where this is" the traveller provided; placing an old and worn photo on the table and moving his swords back to his side. The woman picked up the photo and stared at it in silence for several minutes, the heat seemingly un-effecting her despite the many layers of black satin and lace she was clothed in.

The traveller could feel another bead of sweat trickle down his spine and his throat dry as he waited for her response. Silently he watched; until there was a sudden change in her posture and demeanour. Her back snapped rigid straight and her eyes appeared to stare forwards seeing nothing. The traveller, shocked, waved his hands across her vision yet received no response.

The room darkened more suddenly and the traveller felt like he was being compressed into his seat as the air pressure increased and hissed as it passed his ear. A hollow voice seeming to resonate from every surface, each trinket or shelf shook him to his core. It was Miss Sharley's voice only a few octaves lower. The traveller looked back across to the woman in slight panic only to see her statue still staring at nothing. "Roronoa Zoro" the voice echoed several times freezing the traveller in his place. He had not revealed his name to the supposed famous psychic, the witch as he called her, so the fact that his name was being spoken in the room surprised him greatly.

"You must travel south to Loguetown" the disjointed voice spoke up making Zoro's senses sharpen and take note. "You must find the man with a straw hat if you wish to gain the power you desire" Miss Sharley's eyes rose and rolled into the back of her head with each new word spoken from her unmoving lips. "Someone close to you will betray you; you must use the new tools available to you to complete your journey. The southern lights will be your guide. What you desire most is not what you seek".

Zoro frowned at the information, which was now repeating again. It was all too vague, admittedly Mihawk, his master had warned him as such but he could not understand that what he was looking for was not what he desired. He could neither comprehend how someone close to him would betray him, he was a loner admittedly. Zoro had had himself and Mihawk only for company for the last ten years. Anyone else he happened to know in passing, he would not consider "close".

It was while the swordsman was pondering these thoughts that the atmosphere lightened and Miss Sharley came out of the dreamlike trance with a blink of her eyes. "I do not know this place, why did Mihawk send you here?" Miss Sharley asked flicking the photo back across to unnerved swordsman as if nothing had occurred. Zoro warily looked into her veiled eyes but saw nothing but honest expectation from her question. He had a good idea why his master had sent him here now, it would appear that Miss Sharley had better abilities then she thought. Zoro gaining the directions he needed but not as a map like he had assumed.

Zoro gathered his small collection of belongings, a cloth shoulder bag containing a change of clothes and water canteen then his swords, which he attached to his hip. "I believe I have taken up enough of your time Miss Sharley" Zoro nodded to her, which seemed to take her aback. "I am glad to have met you" Zoro remained polite and moved to stand and make his way to the door separating the client room he was in from the more open shop beyond it.

Opening the door; daylight beamed across his vision making him have to squint momentarily as the cooler temperature desperately clung to his clammy skin. A huff was heard from behind followed by the moving of a chair and footsteps following him out of the room. Zoro tucked his photo into the breast pocket of his worn but good quality green coat and turned to make his leave.

Miss Sharley was there holding out a small package tied with white ribbon, the swordsman certainly didn't expect a gift but did not wish to offend his host. "Thank you Miss" Zoro bowed again "you do not need to give me a gift however; you have helped me more than you think".

Miss Sharley gave a sly smile "I thought so" she replied "your leaving is too abrupt". She then walked up to the swordsman and purposely placed the small item in his hand. "This is soap" she pointed out as Zoro eyed the package in his hand "it's something you need". With that she stepped away with a definite smile in place. Zoro was left to blush slightly at the implication that he was less then up to standard in his appearance. Upon recollection he realised it had been thirteen days since he was able to have a good wash.

"Pardon Miss" Zoro bowed again in embarrassment "I have been travelling many days to get here to meet you. My hygiene unfortunately took second place to finding food and shelter". Miss Sharley just waved it off as nothing and went to perch herself on a rich velvet purple stool next to an elaborately carved mahogany service desk. The surrounding shelves and weaved baskets had an array of similar paper wrapped products, colourful stones and small collection of books.

"Did you get what you came here for then?" Miss Sharley asked in a tone gauging his satisfaction. "I think so Miss" Zoro offered a smile "I believe my journey is now to go south to Loguetown". Miss Sharley nodded her head "I see" she said then sighed heavily "be careful of my 'spontanious' predictions traveller, I have no recollection of them. However, the few regular clients I have who have received one say that every part of the prediction becomes true. Even when they had tried to change their path to avoid something unpleasant from happening, my prediction still came true".

Miss Sharley turned to look out of the shop window suddenly looking a lot more fatigued; watching the townsfolk bustling about trying to sell their wares. "I understand your warning Miss Sharley, I won't take up any more of your time, good day". Zoro took the few strides needed to the front door clutching the soap he planned to use as soon as possible but as he grasped the door handle he was called once more.

When Zoro turned Miss Sharley had lifted her veil back, fully revealing her bewitching dark eyes and flawless porcelain skin. His breath was momentary caught as he fully observed her beauty, her rose blushed lips and full chest. "I went on a journey when I was young" Miss Sharley began slowly "one of your questions from earlier" she broke off "you were wrong". She then looked him right in the eye "your master, Mihawk, he would not have seen me any younger nor any older then how you see me today".

That stopped the swordsman in his tracks "what do you mean Miss?" he questioned. "I was sent on a journey similar to you by my past magical tutor Dr. Neptune. I am still wondering after my recent 134th birthday three weeks ago, if what that journey gave me is a blessing or a curse". Zoro paused as Miss Sharley replaced her veil "just some food for thought for your own adventure" Miss Sharley smiled warmly. "I wish you luck on your trip traveller, I hope it brings you all of your dreams". Then Miss Sharley stood and bowed, Zoro returned the gesture before opening the door and leaving "Miss Sharley's Spiritual Emporium" behind him.


	2. A life in Edinburgh

A/N a bit of background for you. Like it? Please let me know.

* * *

Zoro wandered aimlessly down the damp cobbled streets of the small Yorkshire town he had travelled to in order to find Miss Sharley. His mind consumed with not only what he had just heard but also the fact that he now had virtually no money what so ever and that he apparently was looking more like a tramp than a gentleman.

Zoro had so far found it hard to find honest work in his travels; he was a foreigner in the eyes of most, which some were unsure of. His parents had travelled to Scotland from Japan when he was still a baby to work in the Edinburgh University; to lecture and teach the craftsmanship behind Japanese art and furnishings, which had become and still is highly popular in the western world.

His parents did extremely well and became highly respected amongst the scholars and local community. His father had formally been a simple carpenter in his homelands, his mother a ceramics maker. Zoro had a very happy childhood; his family more privileged then what could be said for some of the locals. He would get dragged to lavish parties and sometimes balls and be paraded around the rooms as an object of interest. He was after all an Asian boy with a Scottish accent.

His parents were able to afford a good education for him and he had made friends, or so he thought at the time. The boys school near Edinburgh's Princes Street was very well respected and Zoro learnt here more than anywhere; how a respectable man should behave. His parents had no real idea of behaviour taboos because of the vastly different cultures between Japan and Britain. It was only later in life that Zoro really understood that they actually really struggled to adapt to life in Britain but the majority of people at least found them to be extremely polite and a pleasure to be in the company of.

Just after Zoro's ninth birthday he was introduced to Dracule Mihawk, he was a Spaniard that his parents had become fond of at the university. He taught languages there but became acquainted with his parents over a certain sword he had in his possession that was of Japanese decent. Zoro remembers he disliked his master at first. Mihawk would look upon him like a horrible insect; he was very distant as well and sometimes even left a room if Zoro happened to walk into it.

Zoro would admit he held some interest though, Mihawk dressed in a very loud and flamboyant manner compared with British fashions of dark fabrics. He would always carry a knife or sword on his person and would tell interesting tales of foreign destinations. He became a fairly regular visitor to their household until Zoro turned twelve.

It was a particularly bitter January afternoon when Zoro was dragged from his history lessons by a police constable. An agonising twenty-eight hour wait he had in the university hospital eventually to see both his parents dead from several gunshot wounds to the chest. The apparent work of a "crazed passer-by" in the high street when they had both gone to lunch that day.

When his parents died that day something definitely died inside of Zoro and he will admit became much more withdrawn from the world. He noticed how people looked at him differently. His friends at school kept a wary distance, whispering about his change in circumstances and his teachers became much more stern and strict. His safety bubble was burst and the reality of people's cruelty slowly crept in, he learnt how to not care about others like they didn't care for him.

Unexpectedly when Zoro was forced to leave the only home he knew due to having no way of paying the rent, it was Mihawk who came and offered him a place to grow. He knew none of his possible other relatives in Japan and knew only a little of the language and culture from his mothers lessons. What money his parents had, became his only money for his life until he found employment.

Mihawk was still a distant man; he made Zoro grow quickly from a boy to a man. He had refused to take pity on him and insisted he continued to be educated as the man his parents wished of. Mihawk did teach him one thing though and that was his love of swordsmanship. The Japanese sword Mihawk showed to his parents all those years ago eventually became Zoro's first blade. A beautifully crafted white katana named Wadō Ichimonji. The tale behind it was a sad one; crafted from a loving father to his daughter for protection. The woman took her own life with it when she felt she failed to protect her village from bandits who tore the village to rubble.

On their many lonely evenings together Mihawk would tell his tales of his travels. He got the Japanese sword as a gift from a training excursion to a famous dojo in Yamaguchi. The master had known the blacksmith of the sword and had taught his daughter swordsmanship. She had killed forty-seven bandits before she had realised she was the last alive of all the people she loved.

Zoro became much more interested in his families homeland, he and Mihawk would practice most evenings the art of Kaishin Ryu or "open spirit" swordsmanship in the basement of Mihawk's townhouse, much to the displeasure of the maids and kitchen staff. His own personal learning of different kata or "forms" led to a development of his own style of fighting called Santoryu. It allowed the use of one, two and even three effective katana fighting techniques. He held one for each hand and one was placed in his mouth, a style that can both be defensive and offensive from any angle.

When Zoro neared the end of his education he spent the majority of what money he had left on shipping two other swords across from Japan after some lengthy negotiations with a collector of rare blades in Tokyo, another of Mihawk's many varied contacts. This prompted the start of Mihawk's preparation for him to go on his own journey. To find his place in the world and follow his growing dream of becoming the worlds best swordsman.

It had taken almost six months for the swords to arrive to Mihawk's tidy townhouse. Zoro looks back on the wait as somewhat a torture. He often had to use fencing blades to practice with beforehand but a katana's weight and purpose was so completely different, he craved the real things. Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui along with Wadō Ichimonji are by far his most precious possessions today. He has a few mementos from his parents, a lock of his mother's hair and a comb made by his father but otherwise he has nothing left anymore.

Zoro had left Edinburgh just over six weeks ago with a message from Mihawk to find the place in a tatty old photo and visit Miss Sharley in the town of Ripon, North Yorkshire for his dreams to become reality. Mihawk had actually offered a smile and an almost fatherly hug when he left. Mihawk was not an affectionate man and although Zoro came to understand that Mihawk was in fact very fond of him, Mihawk was not the kind of man to show it physically or indeed emotionally.

Realising that his musings had set him on a path round the streets of no real destination Zoro eventually halted to take in his surroundings. He was away from the hustle and bustle of the markets and shops and instead in a more rural area of terraced houses and a farm. Few people were to be seen; more then likely at work and from the looks of his surroundings beyond this street just appeared to be rolls of fields. Sighing Zoro attempted to backtrack to the town centre where he needed to find some work and if possible somewhere to wash.

After a frustrating couple of hours that had brought him back to the same street with farm twice he finally recognised the spires of Ripon Cathedral and knew he was once again heading towards the centre. It was turning into early evening now and less people were mingling in the streets. He didn't miss the occasional stare from someone as he passed by; his Asian heritage clearly something unusual in the small market town, but everyone so far had been very accommodating. The locals here seeming much friendlier then what he was used to although the local accent could be hard to decipher at times.

Zoro found himself in North Street, a street of small town houses and several pubs and inns. He figured he would try his luck on finding a room he could work for. The closest to him was "The Bay Horse" a smart looking stone house with a few tidy plants decorating the outside. In Zoro walked, the familiar smell of ale and smoke hitting his nostrils as soon as he was through the entrance. A comforting crackling fire in the corner and glow of orange lamps set him at ease only to realise that he was in fact quite exhausted.

Behind the bar in the centre of the back wall sat a large man with a large gut merrily talking away to an older gentleman customer who took swigs of ale between guffaws of laughter. Zoro took his chance to interrupt them when the older man proceeded to drink the dregs of his glass. "Excuse me sir" Zoro announced to the bar man who looked at him in surprise before asking how he could help him. "I was wondering if you could help me find a room to stay in and work to earn my keep?" Zoro had lost much of his Scottish accent with his teachings on how to become a gentleman but people who did not know him were always surprised to hear him so well spoken for someone so foreign looking. The two gentlemen before him were clearly both equally surprised if the quiet pause was anything to go by.

"Well sir" the bar man eventually replied in a fairly thick local accent "a'm 'fraid I don't have owt here bu' ya could try t' Brewer's Arms over on Bondgate Green" he continued pointing left with his left arm to give a kind of vague direction. "I know t' owner is lookin' fer staff, he 'as some rooms too, which he migh' let ya use?" Zoro thanked the man who gave him a friendly smile and wave before he served another ale to the older gentleman at the bar.

After another fruitless hour of walking in circles around the market square Zoro found himself in front of The Brewer's Arms purely by accident after taking what he thought was a shortcut through some houses to get back to the centre point. It looked like a large townhouse smuggled between houses of an older time period. Two large bay windows at the front sat next a wide entrance with a small sign in brass displaying the fact that this was the Brewer's Arms of Bondgate.

Peering into the windows, the pub had a fairly smart appearance and appeared to be rather busy considering it was still early evening. Walking into the warmth, which sent a pleasant shiver up his spine, Zoro weaved his way through a few tables to get to a large bar in the left corner of the large open room. It was a woman, probably no older than him with a mass of dark curly hair, who approached after other customers had been served. Although he was a little taken aback when she had opened the conversation with "are ya all righ' love?" After his momentary surprise that a stranger would speak to him so informally he quickly spoke of his reasons for coming.

Soon Zoro was getting introduced to the owner called Rod Jinbe, a man of short stature yet huge girth and interesting facial hair. Mr. Jinbe listened intently to his plea with a serious expression before finally nodding and offering Zoro a room and a bath in return for him cleaning tables and collecting glasses and perhaps serving some food. Grateful for the offer Zoro agreed immediately and was shocked once again when the woman from earlier forwardly shook his hand and introduced herself as Adele. When Mr. Jinbe merely chuckled and returned to the kitchen, Zoro began to have a positive feeling that he had found a good place to start his real journey from.


	3. Mr Jinbe

A/N Yeah this took far too long to update but I've been out and about. Now you can enjoy! Any Road to Nowhere fans, the next chapter is almost ready. Few.

* * *

Waking up in a comfortable bed after six weeks sleeping rough, was absolute bliss for Zoro. The bed was worn and a bit small for him and the room he was given was no wider then his arm span but he was properly rested and the subtle scent of lavender emanating off his skin was a vast deal more comforting then mud.

Mr. Jinbe had not gone lightly on him, after a very brief introduction to the small team of staff he had, Zoro was ordered to clean his arms and face then stock up the bar as soon as able. A boy with flaming orange locks named Pappug was sent to help him at first. The barrels of ale kept in the cellar weighed up to 170 lbs each when full. Rolling them up to the ground floor was normally considered a two man job. Mr. Jinbe and visibly happy Pappug were pleased to see that Zoro could handle the job on his own however.

Between updating the stock, Zoro was on errands to deliver food, laundry or drinks to the overnight guests. This was something he did not find as easy to do because the varying levels and mismatched corridors round the townhouse were extremely confusing and difficult to navigate through. Adele at least found his misadventures amusing but not as much as she seemed to enjoy pinching Zoro's cheeks whenever he passed by. He had never met such a forward woman before but quickly realised that her flirtations were not solely aimed at him after observing the same behaviour directed towards several paying customers. It was harmless though and came across well in the tavern environment.

When the public house eventually closed at eleven in the evening, everyone was expected to chip in on the cleaning. Zoro was lucky enough to chosen to take the rubbish out for collection in the morning. It must have been midnight by the time he was shown to the room he's now occupies, located in a separated living quarters on the third floor away from the guests.

He was allowed the use of a tin bath by Mr. Jinbe, who had deemed his work satisfactory, but then had to fill it himself with the cold water from a pump in the back yard. It took several trips up and down the stairs to fill the tub to a decent depth and even though the water was bitterly cold when he got in, it was pleasant to feel his skin breath again.

Zoro didn't know the time now, he was sure he could have slept a day away but judging from the sunlight beaming through the small high window in his room, he would guess it was already early morning. He could definitely hear some movement going on in the house already but as he had not been disturbed, he was hoping he would have the opportunity to get a bit of breakfast and wash his dirtier clothes.

It would not be normally expected of someone of Zoro's upbringing and education to work in a pub or wash his own clothes but Zoro held a strong sense of independence and did not see what was so bad about doing "servants work". Of course this was not a popular opinion to have in high society but Zoro's situation and circumstances had vastly altered since his youth that he was sure he would be cast out of such circles anyway if he ever tried to return to one, a job was a job in his opinion. He generally preferred the company of the middle classes anyway and found the working classes to be the most communal and accepting.

Stretching out Zoro manoeuvred himself out of cotton sheets of the bed, his newly exposed skin goose dimpling in the cool damp air of the small room caused by the still filled bath taking up most of the free space. He selected his clean change of clothes from his travel bag, a simple cotton shirt that he would often use for training and a tightly weaved hardwearing pair of full length trousers. Mr. Jinbe had lent him some cork and cloth sandals the night before as they were quieter on the stairs compared to his boots. So he decided to slip those on as well and head down to the kitchen.

As Zoro descended through the lower floors accompanied by the odd creaky stair beam as he stepped, a delicious smell of fresh baked bread drifted comfortingly into his senses. His hunger suddenly became twice as apparent with the alluring smell, which only added to his frustration as he battled his way through the confusing corridors to find the front room of the main pub. When he eventually got to where he had spent the night before working, it was completely empty; stools were still on table tops and a cool draft lingered in the atmosphere from the lack of any welcoming fires.

His ears picked up on the tinkering sounds of a working kitchen and he was soon making his way to the room behind the bar where light conversation and a warm glow of fire were emanating from. Zoro hadn't spent much time in the working kitchen yesterday; he had gotten the distinct impression that he was an unwelcome distraction in the cook's busy schedules when they were briefly introduced, so he had given the room a wide birth during working hours.

The kitchen was situated in the back of the house and was almost equally as large as the front pub room. The decoration was more relaxed, simple lime rendered walls and practical but smart wooden shelving. This room appeared to be the communal hub of the house; for the Jinbe family, trading merchants and pub staff alike.

Zoro's attention was soon focused on a large table towards the rear of the room filled with an array of meats, breads and a little fruit. Mr. Jinbe was not present but Pappug was sat there stuffing his face with a young lady he had not met before teasing him openly by poking Pappug's filled cheeks.

A couple of the cooks from the night before had their heads down in the corner; sizzling sausages, eggs and making tea. Zoro's stomach growled loudly and his mouth began to water as if to remind him that he hadn't had a decent meal in over a month. The pangs for food from his stomach were almost painful with food so close by.

One of the woman cooks turned and raised an eyebrow at him before dismissively shaking her head and returning to her work. The young lady sat with Pappug called then gestured for him to come over as she furiously wiped a space opposite them clean with a dish towel.

Pappug just observed his approach in a dull fashion, finding his breakfast evidently much more interesting. Zoro took the seat offered and introduced himself to the young lady just as his stomach made its presence known again even louder than before. The young woman and Pappug after exchanging a look with each other burst into laughter and Zoro laughed himself if a little self consciously.

"You are obviously very hungry Mr. Roronoa, please have one of these pies, they are from my families bakery" the woman passed a plate towards him, filled with four large golden meat pies. "I dare say they're the best pork pies you'll find in Ripon, indeed the best in Yorkshire even" the woman beamed at him after her enthusiastic pie sales technique.

"Is it really okay to take one of those?" Zoro enquired, the individual pies could probably feed three people they were that large, still he took the offered plate from the woman and placed it back on the table. He was still unsure if he could just help himself though, the proprietor Mr. Jinbe had not said anything about breakfast or lunches provided too.

"I would eat up if I were you" Pappug insisted around a piece of bread in his mouth. "Mr. Jinbe has plans for you today, it'll be hard work" he elaborated. "This is Keimi by the way" Pappug pointed to the woman then turned to her. "You didn't introduce yourself you know, that's bad manners" he said matter of factly while spitting out crumbs, the young woman look horrified. She quickly tucked her light coloured hair behind her ears and bowed, which Zoro was about to say wasn't necessary but he was cut off by a string of apologies about her unladylike behaviour, which he found quite alarming.

"Really Miss. Keimi, there is no need to apologise, please be comfortable" Zoro managed to speak when Keimi was taking a breath. "I would be honoured to try one of your family's pork pies as well, they look and smell delicious" this at least calmed Keimi and she smiled brightly again.

"They are delicious indeed" a deep and jovial voice approached from behind him, it was unmistakably Mr. Jinbe. Zoro observed Pappug out of the corner of his eye suddenly sit up straighter and eat less sloppily as the large man approached. Zoro stood and greeted him properly, which Mr. Jinbe just waved off but came and patted Zoro on the shoulder in a comforting gesture.

A bell chime was unexpectedly rung above an adjoining doorway. Suddenly Adele with a young boy looking like a miniature Mr. Jinbe appeared through the heavy wood door; they took the cooked sausages, eggs and brewed tea from the cooks and returned from whence they came in an instant but not before Adele sent a wink Zoro's way.

That's when Zoro remembered that a cosy dining room sat at the back of the property as well, he had been sent there on a few occasions the night before but the house's layout just became a jumble to him after a while. So Adele was still here too and by the looks of things serving breakfast to the overnight guests.

"Now then Zoro" Mr. Jinbe brought him back to the table and sat down on the stool next to his, his large frame looking odd on such a small seat. "Won't you share half of this pie with me?" Zoro nodded with a smile, that an invitation he was not going to refuse. Taking his seat again he accepted a plate with a thick slice of pork pie on from Mr. Jinbe. Keimi seemed to look on in eager anticipation while Pappug had taken to picking his teeth with his dirty fingernails.

The first bite was delightful; the mixture of cooked salted pork with the mixed herbs was by far one of the best things he'd tasted in a long time. His delight must have been clearly expressed on his face as Keimi exhaled in relief and Mr. Jinbe chuckled "I did say they were delicious" while patting him on the shoulder once more in good humour.

When Zoro was halfway through his pie in the company of the table, he found himself at ease. Mr. Jinbe was an easy going and open kind of fellow but he also held a certain proud air about him and from his conversation Zoro could tell that he was educated fairly well but had probably learnt more from the "University of Life", as some would refer to as being street wise.

"Are you a gentleman Mr. Roronoa?" Keimi suddenly asked him, it would seem she had been paying very close attention to him all this time. Her eyes were full of curiosity and when Zoro looked at the other persons in the room; he noted that the same curiosity now lied in theirs.

Suddenly at the centre of everyone's attention Zoro swallowed his mouthful of breakfast and sipped at a mug of ale that was provided for him. "I am not a gentleman in the traditional sense Miss" Zoro started "I have no money nor property for one and I am on a somewhat fantastical journey".

Everyone seemed to be enraptured by his few words, even the cooks had stopped bustling in the background. "I have been educated and taught by a prestigious school in Edinburgh, it was the wishes of my parents, who were University lecturers" Zoro took a breath. "They passed away some years ago and I have since been raised by a close family acquaintance who insisted I followed this path. He has now sent me on another one" Zoro gestured at his surroundings.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your family" Keimi gushed out looking very upset "I shouldn't have asked" she then started to hide her cheeks that were turning a light shade of red from what was assumed to be embarrassment. The gentlemen, however, were less affected by his story and the cooks had gone back to work. Mr. Jinbe was looking at him with intrigue though.

"So where are you heading boy?" Mr. Jinbe asked "you might have good manners, you may speak well but what's important is that you work hard and are as strong as an ox! I have work for you, honest work lad, that's something to think about".

Zoro was suddenly engulfed in a feeling of unease and guilt "I am sorry sir, I am grateful for your hospitality, really, but I will have to journey further south to Loguetown. This may sound farfetched but I believe my destiny awaits me there". Pappug snorted after hearing his conviction "you think your 'destiny' awaits you? Sounds like all that education has been wasted on you" he mocked.

"Oi Pappug, shut that trap of yours" Mr. Jinbe admonished, which made the boy snarl slightly but otherwise keep quiet. "Hmm, I can't say I fully get it lad but I won't stop a man from following his path" Mr. Jinbe contemplated, while rubbing at his thick strong jaw. "You need money though don't you?" a sudden spark appeared in Mr. Jinbe's eye, "yes" Zoro confirmed.

Mr. Jinbe seemed to have come up with a solution as a wide smile crossed his face. "Tell you what lad; I need a guy with that strength of yours for a couple of weeks for a huge delivery of the family ale to be sent to York, they've tripled their usual order for some fancy event in the city. I'll give you board and food during this time. You work hard enough for me, when the delivery is complete I'll buy you a train ticket for Loguetown from York station".

Zoro was momentarily shocked; Mr. Jinbe was a big-hearted man indeed. "I don't see how I can refuse such a generous offer sir" Zoro graciously replied to a very pleased Mr. Jinbe. They soon settled the matter and shook hands. Mr. Jinbe stood from the table. "Well it's time for work again, Pappug come on boy" The red head got up, back straight and seemed to glare slightly at Zoro as he went to stand by his master. "Zoro, you'll need to change your shoes to something hardier" Mr, Jinbe added making his way to the back door which opened onto the yard. "When you're done, come to the factory next door".

"Yes sir" Zoro curtly bowed, which was waved off again with a chuckle. Mr. Jinbe promptly left the kitchen followed closely by Pappug. "I'm glad you liked our family pie" Keimi suddenly spoke up also standing and looking like she was prepared to leave. "I must head back to the bakery; it was nice to meet you Mr. Roronoa" she said with a smile "I'll see you again later in the week".

Zoro stood and opened the door for Keimi to leave, which seemed to fluster her once again. Not quite believing his luck, Zoro turned and left the kitchen to find his small room once again. His instincts were right; he had found a very good place indeed.


End file.
